Bigfoot's daughter
by larajoshua
Summary: main character/s: Lana This is a story about a human-like bigfoot, falling in love with a mortal girl but the girl died. They had a child named Lana, now it's up to her to live being bigfoot's daughter. No flames please.
1. Bigfoot's daughter ch1

Hey,guys!Thank you for reading this and the next chapter will be coming enjoy!

Chapter 1 Home

Normal POV

Once upon a time,there lived a young woman named Jessica. Jessica lived in a small town which is quiet and peaceful. She has her own little house.

Then one day,she decided to go to the she was walking,she started to hum.

In the forest,there lived a human-like bigfoot who can was picking berries when he heard followed the he saw a young woman picking apples."Hi"Jason said "AAAAHHHH!" Jessica screamed "oh sorry sorry,didn't mean to scare you"He apologized."who are you?"asked Jessica "The name's Jason,you?"asked Jason "Jessica" She replied."So...you picking apples?"Jason asked "yes"Jessica said."Can I help you?"He asked "sure"Jessica said.

Years passed and two became best that all changed one sentence will leave you gasping, a proposal (sorry about that 'one sentence will leave you gasping'thing 0-0)then the couple were settled in their own little house. Then Jessica became pregnant. The next few days were labour for Jessica. Then it came yes Jessica is giving birth. They went to the hospital. Jason sat there,waiting then the doctor entered the room "Sir,I have good news and bad good news is you have a healthy baby girl.T-"the doctor was cut off by jason yelling "YESSS!" the doctor looked sorry "The bad news is your wife didn't make it,I'm sorry.".It only took a minute for Jason to turn his joyful smile to a frown of sat back at the chair,stunned,from the the doctor motioned him to enter the surgery entered the room seeing Jessica laying there not he looked around then saw one of the doctors holding a baby kneeled to the side of the bed where Jessica was formed in his eyes.(OMG I'm starting to cry now) Then the doctor said "You have to take care of the baby sir" Jason next day people related to Jessica came to her Jason came with baby passed and the memory of Jessica haunted Jason then the seven-year-old Lana entered the room "Daddy,I have a question...I've heard alot of stories about moms and I was wondering who's my mom?"Lana asked."Your mother's name is Jessica. She was a very nice you were born she...she...died"Jason said the last sentence so low that Lana didn't hear or so he thought.

"But that's in the past so I'll just move on even though the memory haunts me."Jason said seeing Lana nearing sniffled then wiped the tears.

End the story!End the story!What did I just write?!This is...SO SAD!*starts crying*Anyway this is the end of chapter one sorry if it's too short that's because...NO!NOT GONNA SAY IT, MIGHT START CRYING AGAIN!Whoa...what was that?*sigh*next chapter will be coming soon blah blah done!


	2. Bigfoot's daughter ch2

Bigfoot's Daughter

Hi everybody!Told ya I'd post ch2 soon ^_^!Now be ready get your hankerchief and start reading!

It was a cold winter day. Kids going out to build snowmen,have a snowball fight and make snowangels. All for except one child,Lana was staying at home,looking out the window. She smiled,she was still in her bedroom "It's winter already! Yes!"Lana cheered when she got out of her room. Downstairs,Jason was looking out the window,staring at the white snow he then was interrupted by a squealing little girl."Daddy!Daddy,can I go outside,PLEASE?" Lana asked."OK OK you can go outside get your coat"

Jason replied."Thanks Daddy!" Lana thanked, squealing ran happily to get her coat."Oh,Jessica.I wish you were here to see this"Jason said in a low,sad tone. Lana was playing in the snow whJen she saw the heard many stories about a human-like bigfoot living there.

So she went in the forest to look for the human-like bigfoot.(A/N:Yes,Lana doesn't know that her father is the human-like just thinks that he's just a hairy looking man).She went deeper to the snow-covered then felt the ground ground was shaking rapidly by holded on to a tree for support."LANA!Lana,where are you?!"Jason shouted.

Lana's POV

The ground shook me to cling on a tree for support.I started to think about the others.'Oh no...' I thought."Dad!Dad!Help me!"I screamed. Then I heard a crash. Too many crashes, and screaming. Then the shaking stopped.I got of the tree slowly. I went back to the town. When I saw the town,tears formed in my eyes. "Daddy?Are you there?" I asked.

"Daddy just answer me!Dad please!*sob*Please dad answer me...just answer me.."I started to cry.'DAD!DAD PLEASE please please please please'I thought. I lost everything I know,mom,home and dad. Everything.

Finally! No not that...THIS!the ending of ch2!next chapter will be out soon^^_!


End file.
